Till the End
by JustLevi
Summary: She didn't remember a thing. He knew it all. Both forced to fight to the death. Read to discover...
1. Awakening

**Chapter 1 - **

* * *

**Awake: **_v.t.-_to rouse from sleep; to stir up; to wake

* * *

Her eyes flutter open.

White engulfs her sight.

She is numb to everything.

She tries to recall what had happened before. What caused her to be here. Nothing came. Her mind was blank.

Figures appeared. They were blurry and barely noticeable, but she knew that there were human figures. There was about four. Each crowding around, head arched to look at her numb body.

Numb. Overwhelming. She just realized that she couldn't feel anything. Couldn't even move anything. She's never been in this situation before. She heard noises. The blurred images were different. Their necks were no longer arched. She assumed she heard their voices, but couldn't make out anything.

He eye lids suddenly became heavy. She slowly relaxed each one, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Something silver. Shiny. She wasn't alone. Someone was with her. Her image was blurred once more. What was this? A dream. Something different. Her hearing was disabled as well. _

_She could barely make out the other person's mouth moving. Though, she noticed it was speaking. Unable to hear. Who was this? What was the person saying? _

_End._

* * *

She awoke with a jolt. This time, the surroundings were a dark shade. A mossy green, a hue of gray. Her vision was clears. No longer fuzzy and indefinable. The figures were no where near. Her feeling was somewhat normal. She could move, just slow and unsure.

She turned her head slowly to the right. She saw a bar connected to the object on which she lay. It didn't take long to figure what she was on. A birdie. One the hospital uses for sick patients. Was she sick? What was wrong with her?

She also noticed one of those metal stands with the water pouches. Was this some sort of hospital? She doubted. A hospital had more of a white luminescent presence. Like the place she woke up in before. Though, she still began to worry.

She tried the think of how or why she was there. Again, nothing appeared. Though it didn't faze her. Like her memory was nothing of importance to her now.

She saw a bench against the wall. Wooden and old. Nothing else located at the right. She turned her head again, this time to the left, faster, getting use to it all.

She saw a door with a blurry glass. A plastic decorative plant in the corner. She also noticed one of those heart rate monitors close to her bed. Nothing else. Pretty much bare and bland. Dismal.

Voices. She knew for sure this time. Along with her feeling and movement, her hearing seemed to be enabled once more. She recognized a man and a woman. One deep and one high. She could sense them behind the door.

"Miss Lockheart's heart rate is normal. Everything seems normal to me," the low voice informed. She didn't know who this Lockheart person was, but she was intent on listening to more.

"Good. The patient will be transported to the arena soon enough." The woman's words were confusing. Patient? So this _was_ a hospital? Arena?

The man. "Mhm." she could hear him turn to leave.

"Dr. Fair?"

"Yes?"

There was no quick response. She imagined her hesitation.

"Um, are we…"

"Nothing is happening between us any longer." It was pretty candid. He walked away. It was final.

She turned her head to look at the ceiling. She tried to dig deep in her thoughts, but she couldn't. She was restrained. She focused on something simple. Who is she?

Though it turned out not so simple. She couldn't think up her name, her being, her favorite color. What was this? Her breathing became heavy; blood pressure rising. She could hear the machine beside her start to beep. She didn't care.

'_Do I have a family?'_ What exactly is family? She didn't like this. She felt as though her mind was some sort of memory chip on a computer that had just been whipped clear.

Someone walked through the door. She jerked. A brunette female was present. Her hair was pulled back in a messy braid. There was a part in her bangs right down the middle, letting the two sides caress her face. She recognized a pink bow holding her hair together at the back. She was wearing a white lab coat and blue scrubs underneath. She assumed she was the nurse that spoke earlier.

She moved to the machine and evaluated. The nurse looked over at her. She moved by her side. She spoke.

"Now Miss Lockheart, you need to calm down a bit." It was the same voice. But, instead of morose and bitter, she seemed chirpy this time.

After hearing that Lockheart name again, she jerked her head around looking for whomever she was speaking about.

No one else was near. The woman suddenly pulled out what looked like a shot. Her breathing was heavier. She strained to remember if she was any good at shots. Nothing informed her. She was soon to find out.

The prick was gentle. She was expecting something a little more. She could feel the liquid rush into her blood stream. She became dizzy and calm. Sleep came much easier this time.

_

* * *

_

_Murmuring. She still couldn't decipher the words. Though, she could recognize features. She knew for a fact that the person she shared her presence was a man. He was lower. Knelt down for a reason unexplainable. Unobtainable. His hair was light. Different._

_She knew him. But not enough to _know_ him._

_End. _


	2. Patience is a Virtue

**Chapter 2-Patience is a Virtue**

* * *

**Patience:** _n.-_the quality of enduring with calmness; quiet perseverance.

* * *

Anticipation.

Time.

Patience.

He was told to wait. Waiting peeved him. In the past, waiting got him nowhere; the promised comings failing to appear. He was afraid that at the moment, what he was informed was to happen may never come true.

And here he was acting scared. Never, could he recall, had he been afraid. He was the hero. The one who couldn't be scared.

Great. He hadn't taken one step in the arena and already he had his mind running a muck. And the thing was, being entered in this in humane arena should be the thing to get his knees buckling. But instead, he sat and sulked over his image. He was slowly becoming something he hated.

"Mr. Strife? We're ready for you." The brunette nurse took him out of his deep thoughts. She turned to enter the room for which he waited upon, her pink bow lifting in the air for a split second. Cloud was mesmerized. The beautiful pink was intriguing. Her bow was similar to a flower of some sort. And the color was one he should dread. It was the one color _she_ hated.

This was perfect. It was only ten minutes and she already she popped in his mind. He needed to be done with her. They were separated for a reason. One he couldn't comprehend, but a special reason at that. In fact, after what he's going to go through, he may never see her again. He needed to erase her from his thoughts. _Get her out, _he thought.

He entered the usual patients room. A small cushioned table stood under a painting against the wall, and a sink. The picture showed an angel. He assumed it was falling due to the way the angel arched his back and reached up with hope to grab a hold of his former home. Feathers flew about, coming apart from the wings. The wings. At the tip they were the whitest. But as your eyes followed downward, the shade became darker and darker, until the part right beside the skin was pitch black.

Cloud felt a sudden chill. Of all places, why had this building get a picture plastered on the wall of a fallen angel? Suddenly, he wasn't so sure about this place.

He was instructed to sit on the cushioned table. He noticed a paper cover over the blue cushion. About the paper were single feathers. His eyes widened. What was with the angle-wing-feather theme? Was this a church? He doubted it. A church wouldn't put people through what he was about to experience. Would it?

He pushed the thought aside. That was absurd.

He examined the nurse. She pulled on pale yellow rubber gloves after washing her hands. She then opened the drawer, took out a mechanism that looked very much like a shot from this angle.

"Okay," she started. "I'm going to give you a shot."

_Damn_, he thought.

"It's mandatory. So don't try to talk yourself out of it." she winked.

He felt the prick. The ooze of medication through his blood stream. He went blank. He wasn't quite conscience, yet not fully knocked out. Boom. A vision.

* * *

_He sat in the same atmosphere; a hospital. The walls were blue, a painting of a wooden rocking horse hung on one face of the wall, a sink. The usual setting. _

_He noticed he sat by someone. A woman. Long, dark, silky hair. Beautiful in ever feature he could see. It was _her._ The woman he loved deeply. Loved more than life itself in his mind. He held her hand. A simple lock resembling such a strong attachment. _

_A nurse was present as well. She held a vaccination. _

"_You ready Tifa?"_ _the nurse asked. His lover beside her nodded nervously. Unsure. Unprepared._

"_I hate shots," she whispered to Cloud. He squeezed her hand, hoping to comfort her. He felt her pulse through his fingers. It seemed to swell all around his body. His heart in sync with hers. They were meant to be._

_End. _

* * *

The light peaked it's way through the blackness that covered his eyes. The nurse was still busy with the injection. The vision had only been a couple of second, if that. He was appalled at what had happened. A flashback? Why? He remembered that day very well. Hell, he remembered every day he spent with Tifa very well. She was, as some would put it, the light in his life.

The nurse backed away, disposed of the vaccination shell, and sat on the round swivel stool. She stared right into his blue eyes.

"So," she began. "Are you scared?" She held a pleasant smile. A friendly smile. She cocked her head to the side, obviously interested in his response.

"Not really. I mean, I've been in combat before. Killing another should not be so difficult." His voice was rugged. Calm. He spoke the truth. He truly wasn't that nervous at all.

"Aren't you afraid of who it might be? What if it was someone you knew?"

"Well I could only hope it's not."

"Well what if-"

"I'll find a way. Right? We would both understand that one way or another one of us would have to die."

She shuddered. This bemused him. Apparently his face portrayed his confusion.

"Oh, I, uh, just don't think I couldn't do that. I could _never_ kill a stranger, let alone a person I knew. The whole thing seems quite eerie to me."

"Don't you work for this place?" He shifted. He placed his hands under, sitting on them comfortably.

"Yes. But I still don't completely agree with what they do."

He thought about this. He found it sense a hint of hypocrisy. Working for someone you didn't concur with wasn't that normal. Maybe she didn't have a choice. This place did seem evil enough to force people to work for them.

He detected the sudden strike of a morose expression cross the nurses face. All the thoughts against her swiftly disappeared into oblivion. He yearned to know the reasoning behind it all. She gave him a solemn shrug and deep sigh.

"So what's your name anyways?" he asked. He looked deep into her green eyes, hoping to pierce her soul with kindness and acceptance.

"Aerith. Aerith Gainsbrough."

"That's a pretty name." She giggled. It was working. Though something at the back of his mind felt guilty. As though he was setting off a flirtatious vibe. His intentions were none of the sort. But the way she chuckled and the way she looked at him and her body movements indicated that she might of took it the wrong way.

He opened his mouth to say something-something to help reassure the message-when the doctor entered the containment. The nurse, Aerith, stood abruptly. She raised her fists to cover her mouth. A sign of nervousness. Embarrassment. Guilt. She held the cheerless aspect in her eyes; those orbs only gazing toward the ground.

"Are you ready, Mr. Strife?" He nodded.

The doctor turned toward the nurse. "Did everything go accordingly?"

She spoke-voice shaky. "Um, well, y-yes it did, sir." She never look up.

The doctor rocked on his feet, hands behind his back. "Well then, let's get to it."

The room was dark. Cold. Empty. A soulless shiver descended his spine, escaped his toes.

He was instructed to wait once more. It was getting aggravating. Tiresome. He just wanted to get this damn thing over with. _Quick and easy._ That's what he told himself.

He stood on bitter concrete, attempting to calm his nerves. When he started, he wasn't the least bit petrified. But now that he was seconds from entering the arena-where he was to send ones soul "free"-the made it sound like it was a good deed-he held a hint of fear.

He closed his eyes, trying to image what was to come. What the arena held. How he might kill the other.

A _click._ Eyes open; aware. The door in front started to open. Light sliced the dark.

It was time.


	3. Brand New

**Chapter 3-Brand New**

Author's Note: Keep in mind that toward the end the italics represent her vision and the regular is what she is expeirencing now. So, the situation is kinda like a interweaving action.

* * *

**New: **_adj.-_Not existing before; lately discovered or invented; not ancient.

* * *

When one thinks of something as "new", one imagines the object to be shiny, exquisitely sculpted, and perfect in every single way. "Brand new" is what most strive for, what we all want in life. The most recent product available. Something that's never been touched, spoiled, or tainted.

But the "new" life _she _has discovered was the complete opposite. It seemed as though every dirty human out there in the world purposely raped and disfigured her newly found life. The edges have been tampered and crumbled. The structure had chinks and holes varying in sizes. The support system was slowly fading into dust. It was a life that many, if not all, would do whatever they could to steer clear of. She felt ashamed.

She was sprawled on the icy concrete floor of the holding cell. The area was as black as space itself, absent of stars. The air was stale, bare of feeling. Life before, she didn't have the slightest clue where she was. The nurse never gave any answers and after passing out she didn't see another soul. And now, she was afraid she never _will_.

The feeling of being scared was odd. '_Was I a fearful person?' _she asked herself. She curled her legs inwards seeking warmth. None was found.

An abrupt sickening feeling washed upon her. She had the sense that she might not make it out alive-whatever she's about to face. Having lost her memory, she didn't have much knowledge. But, there was one force out there that she somehow knew she would never forget: God. The almighty control power, the all fearing Father, the Creator.

She silently prayed, asking to spare her life.

Then, as though God himself had sent a sign to reassure her nerves, a sound broke the silence. A _click_. Afterward, the floors and wall began to rumble. The vibrations ran through her bones and exited her mouth, accompanied with a surprised sigh. Then, as though she were witnessing the moon creeping out of view of the sun-much like a solar eclipse-, light swept the frigid solid floor and ascended up the walls.

At first glance, the light was unbearably sharp. It took time for her eyes to adjust, but once they did, she noticed that the light wasn't the only thing revealed. Beyond the now open door, there lay leaves, grass, and woodland. It was a forest from what she could tell. Shrubs and trees were abundant. The concrete floor faded to grass and dirt.

She couldn't tell if this was an invitation to leave the cell and enter the outside, or to forewarn what was beyond; the mysterious.

She was still laying on the floor, watching the forest in wonder. A variety of possibilities ran wild through her mind. She decided she had enough. The thoughts were resulting in a headache. She cut the wire of ideas and prospects loose, creating a pleasurable wash of emptiness.

She went with her instincts and stood. Her silky hair, dark brown like the scatter of autumn leaves, fell just past her shoulders. She felt a cotton fabric covering her body. A tan tunic-like top with some leggings stretching all the way to her ankles made with the same fabric and coloring. The clothing was simple, convenient, and overall, comfortable. Around her feet she wore plain black tennis shoes. She glided her hands over the outfit, taking in every stitch. Once her hands reached her hips, she was startled. Unlike the normal smooth even feel of the wear, there was a bulge. A pouch lengthening to reach about mid-thigh. Her fingers hovered over the button. She was unsure if she should open it. But she did; her instincts kicking in again.

She let the metallic button loose, then let out a little _gasp_ when her eyes laid upon what was held inside. She assumed the bottom of the object was facing toward her for she saw just a hoop; a simple circle with a hole right through the middle, but-she had a pretty good idea what the object was-she took it out of it's home to lull the thought.

And she was proven right. What was held inside was in fact a dagger-like weapon. Another _gasp_ escaped her lips.

The knife, lightly laid on her flat hands, was shimmering on half and darkened on the other. It contained a blueish hint. The handle was wrapped in white cotton taping, probably for grip.

She stared at the dagger blankly. What was it for? Killing? What else? She shook her head in disgust over the thought of what might be out _there _and over what she might have to _do_ to whatever is out there.

She decided she had enough of the weapon for one moment and shoved it back into the pouch, then turned toward the opening. The brilliance of the light once again stinging her eyes.

A voice in the back of her head startled her as it spoke, '_Go_'. It was a strong voice, egging her onwards. It wanted her to enter the unknown. Strangely, she obeyed.

She took one step toward the exit. Then, with more courage, she took a few more. Before she knew it, she stood on the brink of the concrete floor. Her feet place right on the edge of civilization and wilderness. She hesitated, taking slow deep breaths. Yet, something inside her was eager to see what lay beyond, to leave the frozen chamber her back now faced. She had no choice but to listen to her gut. She exited.

Five steps out and her feet were planted on complete green. Then, like before, the ground began to softly shake. She turned and faced the cell door and found that it was nearly closed. It had quickened it's pace since the opening. Her feet took action and she was right on the door when it had sealed.

"No!" she yelled, banging on the rugged door. This was it. No turning back.

Suddenly, the door began to transform. Instead of the grayish solid look, it mimicked the greenery. Large leaves and trees took it's place. She noticed that the door didn't just copy the forest, it _became_ the forest. The plants around it lined perfectly with the recently created ones. And when she reached out to touch them, she was shocked to find that the plants were real. It was as though the entire cell had disappeared into thin air.

She stepped back, aghast. It was unbelievable. Nothing was truly believable all of a sudden.

Now, she was indecisive on proceeding into the foliage. But still, instincts and curiosity took control. One step at a time, she entered deeper into the woodland.

Along the way, she spotted that an abundance of plants were present. Not just the usual shady bark, leaves, and shrubs, but tropical palms and foreign floras. She could see a pink Asian Cheery Blossom tree in the distance and an Indian Peepal Tree to her right. It bemused her how she had the knowledge on such trees. How she could recall the many diversities of plants but couldn't remember her own family frightened her.

She pushed the thought away and continued down the path. Slowly, the greenery became nothing but a blur; nothing to her.

She came up to a break in the forest: a circle of dirt with a single oak in the middle. The oak was massive. Over powerful. Ruling. It stretched far into the heavens. She could barely see the tip. The leaves were reddened and the bark was graying. She circled the tree and stared in wonder.

All of a sudden, she was hit with a rush of sheer pain. Her legs weakened in response.

_It was a vision. Another one. _

_She was sitting atop a tree just like the one she stood before now. Her legs hung off the edge of the branch nearest to the ground. She swayed them back and forth. A light breeze ran through her hair and brushed her skin. She held a red leaf provided by the oak. She held a feeling of happiness inside that overwhelmed her to the end of her toes._

_From the size of her hands, it looked as though she was a couple years younger than she was now. _

_She could hear a voice shouting from below. _

"_Tifa!"_

She could hardly keep herself standing straight. Giving in, she fell to hands and knees at the roots of the tree.

_She looked below to see a boy. He had blonde spiky hair and was about the same age as she. _

"_Tifa, get down from there!" he screamed once more. She let out a little giggle and blatantly ignored the commands. She continued admiring the leaf._

"_Hey! Listen to me!"_

Her eyes began to blur, even worse than they did during her walk on the path. Her vision went in and out of focus. She lifted her right hand to her head, attempting to ease the sudden ache. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a red leaf lightly fall off from the tree and the leaf dissolved into the vision itself.

"_No!" she yelled back, adding a little flirtatious girly tone. _

"_Yes! You're going to fall!"_

"_Nu-uh!" she shook her head playfully. _

_Then, as though the little blonde boy could sense the future, a strong gust of wind uneased her balance. Her body rocked in the breeze, then she fell._

Her entire body fell to the ground. Her stomach rolled as she laid on the dirt.

_Her body flung and spun as she struggled to hold on to anything that might be in grasp. She heart skipped several beats and she repeatedly lost her breath. She attempted to let out a scream, but the shock of falling left her voice scarce. _

A wild storm went frantic in her mind. Just the slightest thought was blown away to oblivion.

_The impact was harsh. She hit the the ground below, blacking out immediately. The boy hovered over her unconscious body. He stared at her in doubt. Then, pulling himself back to reality, he let free a vociferous scream. He madly shook his head, tears going every-which-where. _

The scream echoed through her ears, resulting in a hushed slumber, calming the pain that strangely engulfed her body.

Her new living was quickly revealing to be exactly what she had predicted it would: a tragedy.


End file.
